Crocker's True Love
by cheesedoodledude1
Summary: Mr. Crocker's had a terrible life and no girlfriend. And one day when I was watching the first The Fairly OddParents movie I thought of the idea to write a fanfiction where he does. I put a lot of fluff in this story so you fluffy fans will love this story. Mr. Crocker should have a girlfriend and he has fan girls, so this is for all the Mr. Crocker fans. Mr. CrockerXOC


Crocker's True Love

Mr. Crocker was in The Crocker Cave when suddenly the Turner alarm went off. Mr. Crocker rushed over to the monitor. He pressed the 'view' button and clasped his hands together. The monitor turned on and a picture of Timmy Turner popped up on the screen.

"This is it! Today will be the day that I finally capture Turner's…FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Mr. Crocker said spastically. Mr. Crocker went back to starring at the monitor when something caught his eye. Mr. Crocker raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What's this?" said Mr. Crocker looking at the corner of the monitor. Mr. Crocker pressed the 'zoom' button and the monitor zoomed in on what appeared to be a chick. Mr. Crocker stared at her with great intensity. "Who is she? And what is this weird feeling I'm getting in the pit of my stomach?" asked Mr. Crocker to himself.

The chick was quite beautiful. She had long brown hair that went past her shoulders, beautiful green eyes, pale skin, was 5'8, pink lips, and was wearing a neon blue shirt and light blue loose fitting jeans.

Mr. Crocker realized he was starring and shook his head. "What am I doing?" Mr. Crocker asked himself rubbing his head. "I got to get back to hunting Turner's-FARIES." Mr. Crocker zoomed back in on Timmy, but put the picture of the chick on one of the smaller monitors for later.

Mr. Crocker watched Timmy for a few more hours when his mother called him. "Denzel! It's lunch time! I made your favorite, macaroni & cheese!" "Macaroni & cheese! Oh boy!" said Mr. Crocker excitedly and ran down stairs. (Mr. Crocker made another Crocker Cave at his house so he wouldn't need to drive to school all the time.)

The next day

Mr. Crocker was tracking Timmy's fairies with his fairy tracker when he bumped into somebody. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head. Mr. Crocker looked up. "Hey watch where you're going!" he said annoyedly. Right after he said that he gasped. It was the chick from before! The chick turned around from talking to her friend and saw Mr. Crocker on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said and held out her hand. Mr. Crocker looked at her hand questionably then took it. The chick helped Mr. Crocker up. "That's quite alright. " Mr. Crocker said dusting himself off. "Are you hurt?" asked the chick. Mr. Crocker looked at her. "No. I think I'm ok." He said. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt somebody." Said the chick with relief. Mr. Crocker adjusted his glasses. "My name's Patty." Said the chick sticking out her hand. "Denzel Crocker." Said Mr. Crocker looking at Patty's hand. He took it and that familiar feeling happened in his stomach again. Mr. Crocker noticed this and let go of Patty's hand. "Nice to meet you." Said Patty with a smile. Mr. Crocker didn't know what to think of this feeling so he decided to say goodbye. "Well, I don't like to be rude, but I got to go." Said Mr. Crocker and started walking away. "Wait! Mr. Crocker!" said Patty calling after him. Mr. Crocker stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked. "Let me buy you some lunch to apologize for what happened." Said Patty. Something in Mr. Crocker's head said 'yes', but another part of him said 'no'. He needed to catch Timmy's fairies, but the part of him that said 'yes' was stronger. "Ok." Said Mr. Crocker. "Great!" said Patty with a big smile on her face. Patty turned to her friend. "Do you mind if I go to lunch with Mr. Crocker, Susan?" asked Patty. Susan smiled. "Not at all. I got to be getting home anyway. See ya." said Susan and waved goodbye to Patty. "Follow me! I know a great place!" said Patty turning back to Mr. Crocker and grabbing his hand. Mr. Crocker blushed.

Patty led Mr. Crocker to McWendles. They walked in and sat down at a table. "So, Mr. Crocker, what would you like to eat?" asked Patty with a friendly smile. "Just a grilled chicken sandwich and a medium water. I got to stay in shape so I can catch FAIRIES!" said Mr. Crocker. Realizing what he'd just said Mr. Crocker looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry." He said. "I do that sometimes.". "It's ok. You believe in fairies. No big deal." said Patty nonchalantly. Mr. Crocker looked surprised. "You don't think I'm crazy?" he asked. "Of course not. I think people should believe in what they want to believe in." said Patty understandingly. "Well, I'm gonna go get our food." Said Patty and got in line.

This baffled Mr. Crocker. Somebody actually didn't think he was crazy. Then that all too familiar feeling happened again in his stomach, but this time it was stronger. "_There's that weird feeling again. I haven't felt this way sense I fell in love with Geraldine._" Mr. Crocker's eyes widened. "_I can't be falling in love with Patty. Can I?_"

In the line

"_Mr. Crocker is so kind. And incredibly handsome. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend._" Thought Patty. "Next." Said the cashier. Patty was broken out of her thoughts. She looked up. "Oh! That's me!" she said with a smile on her face. Patty walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. She tapped her chin. "Let's see, I'll have a salad with chicken strips, a grilled chicken sandwich, and a medium water." Said Patty. The cashier typed in some numbers then looked back up at Patty. "That'll be $7.02, please." Said the cashier with a smile on her face. "Here you go." Said Patty and paid the cashier. "Thank you. Your order will be ready in five minutes." Said the cashier. "You're welcome." Said Patty.

Back at the table

Mr. Crocker was still thinking about what Patty had said. "_People should believe in what they want to believe in._" that thought rang through Mr. Crocker's mind several times. "I'm ba-ack!" said Patty happily. Mr. Crocker was broken out of his thoughts. Mr. Crocker turned and saw Patty walking back to the table. Patty got to the table and sat down. "They said they'll have our food ready in five minutes." Said Patty. "Ok." Said Mr. Crocker putting his head in his hand. Patty noticed and decided to strike up a conversation. "While we're waiting for our food lets talk." Said Patty cheerily. Mr. Crocker took his head from his hand. "About what?" he asked. "Anything. It doesn't matter." Said Patty. Mr. Crocker tried to think of something but he couldn't think of anything. "Nothing comes to mind." Said Mr. Crocker flatly. "Ok then, I'll start." Said Patty. "I was born and raised in Dimsdale, I'm 25 years old, my best friend is Susan Sean, my favorite color is neon blue, I believe in mythical creatures, and I still live at my parents house. How about you?". Mr. Crocker looked down and heaved a sigh. "My life's not that great to talk about." Said Mr. Crocker still looking down at his lap. This got Patty's full attention. "There must be something good about your life." Said Patty encouragingly. Mr. Crocker looked up at her. "Honestly I don't remember anything good happening in my life." He said with a straight face. Patty frowned and looked like she was about to cry. "That's terrible! You poor man!". Then suddenly a big smile appeared on Patty's face. "I've got it! From now I'll be your new best friend!" said Patty happily. Mr. Crocker raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked unsurely. "Of course! Why not?" said Patty. "Well because most people think I'm crazy and they don't even want to get near me." Said Mr. Crocker. Patty frowned at that. "You're not crazy. You're kind and open minded and interesting to talk to, and not to mention very handsome. And don't let anybody tell you any different." Mr. Crocker and Patty both blushed when she said he was handsome. "_She thinks I'm handsome?!_" thought Mr. Crocker in disbelief. Patty put her hand to her chin in a thinking manner. "Now that I think of it, do you want to go on a date sometime?" asked Patty. Mr. Crocker was shocked. "ME?! ON A DATE?!" Mr. Crocker said wide eyed. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's just a thought." Said Patty sadly. There was a moment of silence before Mr. Crocker said anything. Then after about what seemed like an hour Mr. Crocker spoke. "Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you." Said Mr. Crocker with a small smile. "Great then it's a date!" said Patty happily. Then Patty did something that Mr. Crocker would never have expected to happen again. She kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Crocker was shocked. His face turned beat red. Patty pulled away and chuckle. She put her hand to her mouth to hide the chuckle, but Mr. Crocker heard it anyways. "You're cute when you blush." said Patty with a smile. This only made Mr. Crocker blush harder. Patty took out a pen and a piece of paper from her purse and wrote something down on it. Mr. Crocker's eyebrow raised. Patty finished writing and handed the piece of paper to Mr. Crocker. "Here you go." said Patty. Mr. Crocker took the piece of paper and read it. "It's my address. Pick me up at 6:00, kay?" said Patty and winked at Mr. Crocker.

Then suddenly a bell rang. "A salad with chicken strips, a grilled chicken sandwich, and a medium water!" yelled the worker from behind the counter. Patty looked up. "Oh, that's our food. I'll get it." said Patty. Patty got up and walked over to counter. Mr. Crocker didn't say anything. He just sat there still in shock over what happened. Then Mr. Crocker thought about it. Mr. Crocker put a hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "_She thinks I'm handsome. Maybe I can love her. Maybe she won't break my heart. Yes, this could work._" thought Mr. Crocker with a smile.

Patty came back with the food and set it on the table. She sat down. "Here we go!" Patty said happily. Patty handed Mr. Crocker his chicken sandwich and his water. "Thank you." said Mr. Crocker taking his chicken sandwich and his water from Patty's hands. Mr. Crocker set down his food. "So where do you want to go?" asked Mr. Crocker with a smile. Patty finished chewing a bite of salad and looked up. "We could go to the movies." Suggested Patty. "That's a great idea!" said Mr. Crocker excitedly. "And I know what movie we could see!" said Patty excitedly. "What movie?" Mr. Crocker asked still smiling. Patty giggled. "It's a documentary about mythical creatures! I wanted to go see it with Susan, but she said she was busy and couldn't go." Mr. Crocker's smile widened. "Does this movie got-FAIRIES-in it?" asked Mr. excitedly. "Maybe." said Patty. "YAY!" said Mr. Crocker and jumped out of his seat. "LET'S GO NOW!" said Mr. Crocker excitedly taking Patty by the hand. Patty blushed. "I can't right now. I gotta to go to work." said Patty removing her hand from Mr. Crocker's grasp. Mr. Crocker's mouth turned into a small frown. Patty noticed. "It's ok." she said. "Just pick me up 6:00 tonight. We'll see it then, alright?" said Patty. Mr. Crocker's frown turned back into smile. "Ok. See you later then." Said Mr. Crocker. "See ya." said Patty. Patty grabbed her salad and her purse and stood up. She turned around and faced Mr. Crocker and blew him a kiss. Mr. Crocker could feel his heart beat. It thumped with every breath he took. All Patty did was smile. She turned around and started walking away. Mr. Crocker watched Patty walk away until she was out the door and out of sight.

Mr. Crocker turned back around in his seat and picked up his chicken sandwich. He took a big bite and started daydreaming. "_Ah, Patty. We have a date tonight. And we're going to see a movie with-FAIRIES-in it._"

Mr. Crocker finished his food and started walking home.

Later that evening

Mr. Crocker was trying to find something to wear on his date when his mother called him. "Denzel! I have dinner waiting on the table!" she yelled from downstairs. "Mother!" Mr. Crocker yelled. "Can't you see I'm trying to get ready for my date!?" Dolores rushed up the stairs into Mr. Crocker's room. "My baby has a date? When did this happen?" said Dolores coddling Mr. Crocker. "MOTHER, STOP IT!" said Mr. Crocker. "Yes I got a date. Now leave me alone! I'm very busy trying to find what to wear!" said Mr. Crocker anoyedly. "I know what you could wear." Said Dolores happily. "What?" asked Mr. Crocker regretfully. "_It's probably something that'll make me look ridiculous._" "I'll be right back, dear." said Dolores and left Mr. Crocker's room.

She came back with something wrapped in a drycleaner's case. Dolores put it on Mr. Crocker's bed and opened it. "It was your father's." she said taking it out carefully. It was a suit. "My father's?" Mr. Crocker's eyebrow raised. "Yes, you father's." Dolores said looking at the suit adoringly. Mr. Crocker walked over to his mother. "He wore it on our first date." Said Dolores still looking at the suit. Dolores turned to Mr. Crocker. "It would mean a lot to your father if you wore it on your first date." said Dolores looking at Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker looked at his mother and smiled. "Ok. Thanks, Mother." Said Mr. Crocker. "Anytime, dear." Said Dolores with a smile. "Well, I better go put this on. It's almost six o' clock." Dolores handed Mr. Crocker his father's suit. "Good luck, dear." Said Dolores. "Thanks, Mother." said Mr. Crocker walking out his bedroom door.

At Patty's house

Patty was getting ready for her date when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." said Patty putting on her left earring. Patty's mom and dad walked through the door. "We just wanted to wish you luck on your date, dear." Said Patty's dad grabbing Patty's mom around the waist affectionately. "Thanks, Dad." said Patty walking over and giving her dad a hug. Patty pulled away. Her dad looked her up and down. "Who's this beautiful woman standing here? Why it seems that just yesterday that you were you were a little girl wanting me to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story." He said with a gleam in his eye. Patty chuckled. "Thanks, Dad." said Patty. "Well, I better head downstairs. My date'll be here any minute." said Patty.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be him!" said Patty and walked down stairs.

Patty answered the door and there stood Mr. Crocker in the sharpest suit Patty had ever seen. "Why, Mr. Crocker. You look exceptionally handsome this evening." said Patty. "And you, my dear, look precisely exquisite." said Mr. Crocker grabbing Patty's hand and kissing it. Patty blushed. "Mr. Crocker, you're such a gentleman." She said. Mr. Crocker grinned. "Shall we go?" asked Mr. Crocker sticking out his arm. "Ok." Said Patty taking his arm in hers.

"Have fun, you two." said Patty's dad appearing behind Patty. "Be back by 8:00." said Patty's Mom. "I will." said Patty waving goodbye to her parents and walking off with Mr. Crocker.

Mr. Crocker led Patty to The Unsuspecting Van. "The Unsuspecting Van, huh? What kind of name is that for a van?" asked Patty. Mr. Crocker let go of Patty's arm fully knowing what was going to happen when he said his answer. "Well, my dear, this is the van that I catch-FAIRY GODPARENTS-in." said Mr. Crocker spastically. Patty just smiled. "You're cute when you do that." Mr. Crocker looked at her and put his hand behind his neck. "You really think so?" he asked embarrassedly. "Yes." Patty said starring into Mr. Crocker's eyes. Mr. Crocker started to sweat under her gaze. He could feel his face turning red. "We'd better go. The movie'll be starting soon." said Mr. Crocker breaking Patty out of her gaze. "I guess you're right. Let's go." said Patty.

Mr. Crocker walked Patty to the other side of the van and opened the door for her. Patty got into The Unsuspecting Van and buckled her seatbelt. Mr. Crocker closed her door and walked around to the other side of the van. He opened the door and got inside. He buckled his seatbelt and put the keys into the ignition. He turned the keys and off they went.

At the movie theater

Mr. Crocker drove into the parking lot and pulled into a parking space. He turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened the door and got out of The Unsuspecting Van. He walked around to the other side of the van and opened Patty's door. Patty unbuckled her seatbelt. Mr. Crocker held out his hand. Patty took it and Mr. Crocker helped her get out of the van. Patty let go of his hand and Mr. Crocker stuck his arm out for her. She took his arm in hers and they made their way to the theater.

When they got to the line there was only one person ahead of them. Patty leaned into Mr. Crocker and sighed. Mr. Crocker looked down and smiled. "Isn't it great being here, just the two of us?" asked Patty. "I couldn't imagine a better time then when I'm with you." said Mr. Crocker. Patty smiled in response. "You're such a gentleman." said Patty.

"Next." said the movie teller. Patty let go of Mr. Crocker and walked up to the teller. "Two tickets for 'Mythological Creatures: Real Or Not' please." Said Patty and was about to pay the teller when Mr. Crocker stopped her. "It's my treat, my dear." said Mr. Crocker considerately. "Oh. Ok!" said Patty with a smile. Mr. Crocker paid the move teller. The movie teller gave them their tickets and they went inside. The line for the snacks was too long so they decided to skip it. They walked to the ticket puncher and got their tickets punched. "Theater 7. On your right." said the ticket puncher. "Thank you." Said Patty. They found their way to theater 7 and walked in. The theater was dark and there was a preview about some action movie on the screen. Patty and Mr. Crocker found two seats in the back and sat down. Right as they sat down the movie began to start.

Halfway through the movie Mr. Crocker glanced over at Patty. She was so concentrated on the movie that Mr. Crocker wondered if she'd notice if he put his arm around her. He decided to give it a try. Mr. Crocker slowly reached out his arm and gently put it behind Patty's shoulders. Patty noticed instantly. She smiled and leaned into Mr. Crocker. She laid her head on his shoulder. Mr. Crocker was in total bliss. He'd never been this happy. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

After the movie was over Mr. Crocker and Patty were walking to The Unsuspecting Van. "That movie was so great!" said Patty happily. "Yes it was. Especially the part about the- FAIRIES!" said Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker was so excited that he started spazzing out. "FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARE-" But before Mr. Crocker could get the last word out Patty had kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Crocker stopped immediately. Mr. Crocker was stunned. "Whoa." He said. Patty started laughing. "You're so cute!" said Patty through her laughter. Mr. Crocker was shocked. "_She's laughing at me! She must think I'm crazy!_" thought Mr. Crocker squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. Patty noticed and stopped laughing. Mr. Crocker, what's wrong?" asked Patty worriedly. Mr. Crocker took a few breaths and opened his eyes. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" said Mr. Crocker. Patty looked hurt. She hurt the man she loved. "No. Of course not. I would never think that about you." said Patty reassuringly. "But you were laughing at me. People always laugh at me." said Mr. Crocker. Patty clasped her hands together. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was laughing at how cute you are. I would never think that you were crazy! I promise to never laugh at you again!" said Patty very upset that she hurt Mr. Crocker. "Ok." Said Mr. Crocker sadly. Patty noticed that Mr. Crocker was still sad and opened her arms. "Come here and give me a hug." Said Patty with a warm smile on her face. Mr. Crocker came over and hugged Patty. Patty hugged him back. Mr. Crocker felt so safe in Patty's arms. He knew she was telling the truth. Mr. Crocker smiled. Patty felt Mr. Crocker relax. "Now," she said softly. "Should we go home?" "Yes." Said Mr. Crocker.

Mr. Crocker and Patty walked to The Unsuspecting Van. Mr. Crocker opened Patty's door and she got in. She buckled her seatbelt. Mr. Crocker walked over to other side of the van and opened the door. He got in and buckled his seatbelt. He put the keys into the ignition. He tuned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

They arrived at Patty's house a few minutes later.

Mr. Crocker unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He got out of The Unsuspecting Van and went around to the other side of it. He opened Patty's door. Patty unbuckled her seatbelt. Mr. Crocker held out his hand. Patty grabbed it and he helped her out of the van.

Mr. Crocker walked Patty to the door. Patty turned to Mr. Crocker. "I had a great time tonight." said Patty smiling and stared into Mr. Crocker's eyes. Mr. Crocker turned around to face Patty. "Me too." He said. They stared into each other's eyes. Then Mr. Crocker spoke. "You know, I'm teaching a class on Monday and I'd be delighted if you sat in and watched me." said Mr. Crocker smiling. "I'd love to." said Patty. "Great! I teach at Dimmsdale Elementary School. Class starts a 7:00." said Mr. Crocker. "I'll be there." said Patty. "Great!" said Mr. Crocker. "See you Monday." Mr. Crocker started walking away. Patty quickly grabbed Mr. Crocker's shoulders and spun him around. Mr. Crocker's eyes widened. But before he could say anything Patty kissed him on the cheek. "You didn't think I'd just let you walk away without one of those, did you?" said Patty with a smirk. "I guess not." said Mr. Crocker smirking as well.

Patty let go of Mr. Crocker's shoulders. "I guess I'll see you Monday then." said Mr. Crocker putting his arm behind his head in an embarrassed manner. "See you." Said Patty flirtingly. Mr. Crocker blushed. He turned around and started walking towards The Unsuspecting Van.

Mr. Crocker arrived at his van and opened the door. He got into the van. He shut the door and buckled his seatbelt. He put the keys into the ignition. He turned on the car and drove off.

At Mr. Crocker's house

Mr. Crocker walked through the door and was greeted by his mother. "Oh, Hello, Denzel! How was your date?" said Dolores cheerily. "It was great, Mother! I think she actually likes me!" said Mr. Crocker happily. "That's good to hear." Said Dolores. "I knew you'd find the one for you." "Thanks, Mother." Said Mr. Crocker smiling slightly. "Well, I think I'll go to bed." said Mr. Crocker walking up the stairs. "Good night, Denzel! Sweet dreams!" Dolores called up to him.

Mr. Crocker was in his room getting ready for bed when his mind drifted back to the night's events. "_I had a great evening with Patty! Oh, I'm so excited to see her on Monday!_" thought Mr. Crocker with a smile. Then Mr. Crocker's smile got even bigger. Mr. Crocker's eyes got wide. "SHE CALLED ME HANDSOME!" yelled Mr. Crocker excitedly and flopped down onto his bed.

Dolores was downstairs reading the paper when she heard Mr. Crocker's happy outburst. She smiled and went back to her paper.

Mr. Crocker was finished getting ready for bed and got in bed. He laid his head down on his pillow. He pulled the covers up and around him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day went by fast and so did the day after that. Then finally Monday came.

Mr. Crocker's alarm went off and Mr. Crocker rolled over in his bed. He turned off the alarm and sat up. He got up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door. "Hmm. What should I wear today? Oh, I know!" said Mr. Crocker. He grabbed a white shirt, a black tie, a black pair of pants, a black pair shoes. He shut the closet door and to the bathroom to get ready for work.

After Mr. Crocker got dressed he brushed his teeth. He combed his hair and looked in the mirror. "_I look good! Now Patty won't be able to resist me!_" thought Mr. Crocker happily. He sprayed on some cologne and walked out of the bathroom.

Mr. Crocker walked downstairs and was greeted by his mother. "Good morning, Denzel! I laid out a big breakfast for you!" said Dolores cheerily. "Oh boy!" said Mr. Crocker and quickly sat down. "Everything looks delicious, Mother!" said Mr. Crocker. Dolores had made a big stack of pancakes, some scrambled eggs with cheese, and some toast with jelly. Dolores smiled. "Eat up, Denzel. You have a big day ahead of you." she said.

Mr. Crocker dug into his food. When he was halfway done he checked his watch. It read 6:40 AM. "Oh! I'm going to be late!" said Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker put down his fork. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mother." said Mr. Crocker.

Mr. Crocker got up from the table and started walking towards the door when Dolores called to him. "Denzel Sweetie, you forgot your lunch!" Mr. Crocker turned back to her. "Thanks, Mother, but I'll eat something at work." He said with a smile. "Ok. I'll put it in the refrigerator for tomorrow." said Dolores. "Ok. Bye, Mother." said Mr. Crocker happily. "Bye, Denzel! Have a great day!" called Delores to Mr. Crocker as he walked out the door.

Mr. Crocker walked over to his van. He unlocked the door. Hoe opened the door and got in. He closed the door and buckled his seatbelt. He put the keys into the ignition and started the van. He smiled and headed off for school. Today was going to be a good day.

At Patty's house

Patty was finishing getting ready to leave when her mom called her for breakfast. Patty took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a maroon shirt, a pair of light blue loose fitting jeans, and a pair of unicorn earrings. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of sneakers.

After looking herself over Patty decided to go downstairs.

Downstairs Patty's dad was sitting at the breakfast table. Patty's dad was reading the paper and Patty's mom was making some eggs. Patty came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Good morning, Patty." said Patty's dad lowering his paper and giving Patty a handsome smile. "Good morning, Dad." Said Patty smiling back at her father. "Good morning, Dear." Said Patty's mom coming over to the table with her skillet. She put the eggs on her plate then went to the cupboard and got out a pancake mix for Patty and Patty's dad. Patty's mom went over to the cupboard where the skillets were kept and got out another skillet. She put the first skillet in the sink. Then she went over to the stove and put the skillet on the burner. She turned on the stove and went over to the counter to mix the pancake mix.

While Patty's mom was making the pancake mix Patty and Patty's dad started talking. "So tell me about this Mr. Crocker fellow, Patty." said Patty's dad lowering his newspaper. "Well, he's very handsome, he a gentleman, he's kind, he's a nice dresser, and he believes in fairies!" said Patty excitedly. "He believes in mythical creatures just like you?" asked Patty's dad. "Mm-hmm!" said Patty excitedly. Patty's dad sat back his chair. "That's good. There should be more people like him." said Patty's dad with a smile.

"Here we go." said Patty's mom coming over with plate of pancakes. Patty and Patty's dad looked up. "Thanks, Dear. I'm starved!" said Patty's dad enthusiastically. Patty's mom set the pancakes down on the table. Patty and Patty's dad served themselves and began to eat.

After Patty was done eating she checked her watch. It read 8:27 AM. Patty's eyes widened. "Darn it! I'm late!" said Patty. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom!" said Patty and got up out of her chair. She kissed her dad on the cheek and headed towards the door. "Patty!" called Patty's mom. "Yes, Mom?" said Patty stopping in her tracks and turning around. "You forgot your lunch, Dear." Said Patty's mom with a smile. "Thanks, Mom." said Patty going back over to her mom to get her lunch. Patty took her lunch from her mom and headed out of the kitchen. "Have fun with Mr. Crocker!" her mom called after her. "I will! Ok, bye!" Patty called back and walked out the door.

Outside Patty was walking to her car when she so happened to look on the ground and find a penny. "Oh. That's lucky." said Patty nonchalantly. Patty picked up the penny and put it in her pocket. Patty thought about what she was going to do with the penny. Then she thought of something. "Oh, I know! I'll give it to Mr. Crocker as a present!" said Patty excitedly. With that Patty drove off to Dimmsdale Elementary School.

At Dimmsdale Elementary School

Mr. Crocker was teaching his students English. He wrote a sentence up on the board. "Now children, where does the comma go?". He looked at Timmy. "Turner?!" Timmy looked up from talking to his notebook. "Uh…At the end?" he said cluelessly. "NO! WRONG! F!" said Mr. Crocker suddenly appearing at Timmy's desk with a fresh 'F' in hand. Mr. Crocker shoved the 'F' in Timmy's face. Timmy grabbed the 'F' disappointedly and Mr. Crocker laughed. After Mr. Crocker was done laughing he walked back over to his desk. He looked up at the clock. It read 9:00 AM. Mr. Crocker frowned. "_Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now._" M. Crocker thought worriedly.

In the hallway

The doors to the school opened and in walked Patty. "Oh gosh! I'm so late!" Patty said to herself. Patty walked down the hallway until she bumped into somebody. Patty and the person fell onto the floor. Patty rubbed her head and looked up. On the floor in front of her was a rather large woman with big orange hair. Patty got up off the floor. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here! Let me help you up!" Patty said panicly and held out her hand. The person on the floor took Patty's hand got up off of the floor. She dusted herself off. "No harm done…if you got a piece of gum." said the woman. "Um, ok? Let me check." said Patty dumbfounded. She opened her purse and riffled around in it for a few seconds. Patty's hand brushed against something small. She pulled it out and it turned out to be what she was looking for. "Here you go." said Patty still dumbfounded.

She handed the woman the gum and the woman snatched it out of her hands. "Yay! Minty!" cheered the woman happily. She popped all of the gum into her mouth and chewed vigorously with a pleased smile. Patty raised her eyebrow. This woman was starting to creep her out. "Excuse me." said Patty breaking the awkward silence. "Hm?" Said the woman looking up from her gum chewing. "Can you tell me where somebody who works here is?" asked Patty. "I work here. I'm the principal. My name is Miss. Waxelplax." said Miss. Waxelplax and stuck out her hand. Patty shook Miss. Waxelplax's hand. "My name's Patty." said Patty. "Charmed, I'm sure." said Miss. Waxelplax. "Now what can I help you with?". "Ah, yes. I'm looking for Mr. Crocker's classroom." Miss. Waxelplax gave Patty a puzzled look. "Mr. Crocker's classroom? Why would you want to go there?" asked Miss. Waxelplax. "Because he invited me." said Patty with a smile. "Oh." said Miss. Waxelplax. "It's that way. Room 48." she said and pointed down the hall. "Thanks." said Patty and started walking down the hall.

Patty walked down the hall until she came to room 48. She took a deep breath. "_I hope Mr. Crocker's not going to be mad at me._" thought Patty worriedly. Patty knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds. There was no answer. She knocked again, only louder this time. She waited for few seconds. Then she heard footsteps. She heard the doorknob turn. Then the door opened. There in the doorway stood Mr. Crocker. "Hello, Patty." he said suavely. "Mr. Crocker! I'm so sorry that I'm late! I-" Patty started. But Mr. Crocker stopped her by putting his finger to her lips. Patty's eyes widened. "Heh-heh." Mr. Crocker laughed quietly while smiling. "It's ok, my dear. Please come in." he said. Mr. Crocker held the door so Patty could come into the classroom.

Patty walked into the classroom. Mr. Crocker shut the door behind her. He and Patty walked to the front of class. Mr. Crocker turned to face his students. Patty did the same. "Children, we have a guest today. Her name is Patty and she will be observing our class. If I detect any cruelty towards her you will have detention all week." Timmy leaned over to AJ. "Looks like somebody's got a cru-ush." He whispered. Unfortunately Timmy wasn't quiet enough and Mr. Crocker heard him. "Turner!" Mr. Crocker yelled. "That's detention for a week!" "But-" Timmy started. But Mr. Crocker interrupted him. "Do you want to make it two?!". "No." said Timmy nonchalantly. "Good." said Mr. Crocker and turned back to Patty. "There's an empty seat next to Mr. Turner-" Mr. Crocker turned his head and glared at Timmy. ",my dear." He said turning his head back to Patty. "Ok. But first, I have a present for you." Said Patty with a big smile. "A present? For me?" asked Mr. Crocker in disbelief. "Yes." said Patty and took the penny out of her pocket. "It's a lucky penny." she said and held the penny up so Mr. Crocker could see it. Mr. Crocker smiled and rested his hands on Patty's waist. Patty blushed. "Thank you, my dear, but your all the luck I need." said Mr. Crocker. Chester stood up on his chair. "Get a room!" he said. Mr. Crocker let go of Patty's waist. He turned around and frowned. "THAT'S IT! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" yelled Mr. Crocker. Chester sat back down in his chair. "Aww." He said. "Does anybody else want to join him?" asked Mr. Crocker. Nobody said anything. "Good." said Mr. Crocker and turned back to Patty. "I'm sorry for my students' rudeness, my dear." said Mr. Crocker. "It's okay." said Patty smiling at Mr. Crocker. "Ok." Said Mr. Crocker smiling back. "You can sit down now if you want." said Mr. Crocker still smiling. "Ok." said Patty and handed the penny to Mr. Crocker and sat down next to Timmy.

Mr. Crocker put the penny in his pants pocket and turned to write something on the board. "Psst. Patty." whispered Timmy. Patty leaned over to Timmy. "Yes?" Patty whispered back. "Why do you like Mr. Crocker so much?" asked Timmy. "Is it that obvious?" asked Patty. "Yeah, you were totally blushing." said Timmy. Patty blushed. "Well, I like Mr. Crocker because he's kind, generous, caring, and very handsome." Patty said smiling.

Mr. Crocker overheard what Patty said and smiled.

Timmy stared at Patty in shock. "What?" asked Patty confusedly. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" asked Timmy and leaned over his desk. "This chick must be nuts. She's actually got a crush on Mr. Crocker." he said to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "Did you say something, Timmy?" asked Patty. Timmy looked up from his notebook. There was a look of panic on his face. "No, nothing." Patty noticed the look of panic on Timmy's face. "What's wrong, Mr. Turner?" asked Patty concernedly.

Mr. Crocker's 'child in pain senses' went off and he ran over to Timmy's desk. "Gee, Turner. You look like you're in a lot of pain." said Mr. Crocker. "Are you sure you don't want to wish yourself out of this situation with your-FAIRY GODPARENTS!" said Mr. Crocker spazing out. Patty's eyebrows raised. "You have fairy godparents Mr. Turner?" she asked surprisedly. "Uh…" Timmy's eyes shifted from side to side. "I gotta go." said Timmy and ran out of the room. "He'll be back." Said Mr. Crocker.

Out in the hallway

"That was too close." said Timmy with relief to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "I know. I can't believe that girl took Mr. Crocker seriously." said Wanda. "Now that I think about it, why does that girl like Mr. Crocker so much? He's the meanest teacher in the school!" said Timmy. "Maybe she sees the good in him, Sweetie." said Wanda. "The good in him?! Ha!" said Timmy laughing. "You never know, Timmy. There's good in everybody." said Wanda. "Yeah. Everybody but Mr. Crocker." Said Timmy. Wanda gave Timmy a disappointed look. "Now Timmy, you know that's not true." said Wanda. Timmy was about to respond when Cosmo started saying something. "Hey guys! Did you see that girl? She was even prettier than The Tooth Fairy!" said Cosmo romantically clasping his hands together. Wanda glared at Cosmo and put her hands on her hips. Cosmo noticed Wanda glaring at him and shifted his eyes back and forth. "But that girl and The Tooth Fairy aren't as pretty as my wife Wanda!" said Cosmo panicly. A look of ease appeared on Wanda's face and she turned back to Timmy. "On a more serious matter, Timmy, what are we going to do? That girl actually believes Mr. Crocker!" said Wanda worriedly. "Don't worry, Wanda. Nothing bad's gonna happen. She'll come to her senses eventually." Said Timmy nonchalantly and walked down the hall to his locker.

Back in Mr. Crocker's classroom.

Mr. Crocker was back at the chalkboard writing information on how to catch fairies when Patty raised her hand. Mr. Crocker was finished writing on the board and turned around to face the class. He saw that Patty's hand was up and called on her. "Yes, Patty?" he said with a smile. "I know a thing or two about fairies, and I was wondering if I could inform the class about them." said Patty. "Of course my dear. Come to the board." said Mr. Crocker stepping to the left side of the chalkboard. Patty got out of her chair and walked to the board. Mr. Crocker handed her the chalk. Patty began to write on the board. "Now first of all, class, fairy foods." Patty faced the class and showed what she wrote. "Fairies favorite foods depend on the kind of fairy. There are fairies for all four elements; earth, fire, water, and air. The earth fairies like to eat cheese, butter, berries, fruits, vegetables, nuts and nut butters, grains, seeds, bulbs and roots, leafy greens, olive oil and vegetable oil, honeys, nectars, and syrups. They also like to eat honey dust, which is like our sugar.". Patty paused to catch her breath then continued writing on the board. "Fire fairies like their food hot.". Patty turned to face the class. "The hotter the better." said Patty with a smile. Then Patty noticed the bored looks on the kids faces. Patty frowned. Patty turned to face Mr. Crocker. "What's wrong, my dear?" asked Mr. Crocker concernedly. "Maybe I should stop. Your class doesn't seem to be interested in what I'm saying." said Patty. "No, please go on. What you're saying is very interesting. As a matter of fact," Mr. Crocker turned to the class. "Everybody will take notes On Patty's lecture and there will be a pop quiz on it tomorrow.". All the kids groaned. Mr. Crocker turned back to Patty with a smile. "There. They'll listen to you now." said Mr. Crocker. "Thank you, Mr. Crocker." said Patty with a smile. "Any time, my dear." said Mr. Crocker and smiled back. Patty blushed and turned back to the chalkboard.

"Now then. Fire fairies don't like liquids unless scalding to boiling hot. And they especially don't like water.". "On the other hand water fairies love the water." Patty said with a smile. Patty continued writing on the board. "Water fairies like their food very watery and thin. One water fairy food is pea soup, which they make from algae. It sounds disgusting, I know, but the water fairies love it." Patty turned around to face the class. "I'm sorry, but that's all I know about water fairies." said Patty putting her hand behind her neck apologetically. Mr. Crocker smiled understandingly. "That's okay, my dear. Just tell us what you know." said Mr. Crocker. "Okay." said Patty with a smile and turned back around to face the board.

"Now fairies of the air like their food very airy and light, preferably whipped. They've also developed special foods on certain types of wands. Fairies of the air don't eat much either. So at fairy feasts they can be seen frolicking and having fun."

Patty smiled. "Now the big food for fairies-chocolate." Patty continued writing on the board. "Chocolate is practically an absolute must for fairies. They love it. Some fairies love it so much that they put it in and on just about anything. Including salad. Yes even salad. What they do with it is make a chocolate dressing. The fairies absolutely love it. Now a specific food the fairies use chocolate for, let's take the fire fairies for example, is hot chocolate with chili powder and brown sugar. The hot chocolate is so unbelievably hot that only the fire fairies can drink it. Fairies also dip other foods in chocolate. Some of those foods are rutabagas, broccoli bites, triticale cakes, and sweet potato chips. And for anybody who want to attract a fairy, all chocolates, sweets and desserts, and as well as all things crispy will do the trick."

Just then the bell rang. Mr. Crocker got up out of his chair. "That was amazing, my dear." said Mr. Crocker. "Thank you, Mr. Crocker." said Patty blushing. "I've just got one question. Where did you learn all that? You know stuff that even I, a professional fairy hunter, didn't even know." said Mr. Crocker amazed. "I've read a lot of books about fairies." said Patty still blushing. Mr. Crocker smiled. "You're amazing, my dear." Said Mr. Crocker and cupped Patty's cheek. Mr. Crocker then leaned in close to Patty and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Patty froze in her place, her eyes wide open. Mr. Crocker pulled away and smirked. "Heh." He laughed. "You're so cute." Mr. Crocker said still smirking. Patty was pulled out of her thoughts by Mr. Crocker's words. Patty put her hand behind her neck and laughed nervously. "Thanks." said Patty. "Com, my dear." said Mr. Crocker holding out his hand. "Let's go get some lunch." Patty looked at Mr. Crocker's hand then back at Mr. Crocker's face. "Ok." said patty smiling. Patty grabbed Mr. Crocker's hand. And with their fingers intertwined Mr. Crocker and Patty both walked to the lunchroom.

In the lunchroom

Timmy was in the lunch line getting his food when Mr. Crocker and Patty walked into the lunchroom. Timmy noticed this and scoffed disgustedly. "Why are they so lovey dovey? Mr. Crocker doesn't like anybody." said Timmy. "Well Timmy, Mr. Crocker's in love." said Wanda who was a milk carton on Timmy's tray. "I remember the first time I was in love. Why, it seems like it was just yesterday." said Wanda going off into a daydream. "Hey! That better be me you're daydreaming about!" said Cosmo jealously. "Oh Larry." sighed Wanda. "Hey!" said Cosmo. Timmy looked down at his lunch tray. "Guys, back to my problem." said Timmy. Wanda looked up at Timmy. "Oh, sorry Timmy." said Wanda, broken out of her daydream. "Guys, what am I supposed to do? If this continues I'm gunna be in detention forever!" said Timmy upsetly. Timmy looked over at Mr. Crocker and Patty. They were sitting at a table smiling and laughing. "Just look at them. They make me sick!" said Timmy disgusted. Timmy got to the front of the line and paid for his lunch. "I wish they would stop being so mushy gushy." said Timmy, walking to sit with Chester and AJ. "Timmy, you know we can't interfere with love." said Wanda. "Darn it!" said Timmy. "_Looks like I'm gunna have to take matters into my own hands._" thought Timmy.

At Mr. Crocker and Patty's table

"I was thinking about being a cat burglar, but then I thought, 'What am I going to do with a bunch of cats?'" Mr. Crocker said with a smile on his face. "That's hilarious!" said Patty with an equally big smile, starting to laugh. "I know, right?" said Mr. Crocker laughing as well.

Once the laughter died down Mr. Crocker wiped a tear from his eye. "So what do you want to work as?" asked Mr. Crocker. "I want to be a mythological researcher." said Patty. "That sound like an interesting job. But do you know what I do in my spare time?" asked Mr. Crocker. Patty thought for a second. "I don't know. What?" she said. "FAIRY HUNTING!" said Mr. Crocker, spazzing out. Patty smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun." said Patty. "Can I come sometime?". Mr. Crocker smiled. "Of course you can, my dear. In fact I was going to go fairy hunting after school." said Mr. Crocker. "Really? Okay." said Patty with a smile on her face. "So, I'll pick you up at four then?" asked Mr. Crocker. "I'd love that." said Patty, staring passionately into Mr. Crocker's eyes. Mr. Crocker blushed and looked away. "Though I do gotta call Mother to fill in for me for detention to look after those miserable little children." said Mr. Crocker changing the subject. "Why would you say that?" asked Patty, curiously. Mr. Crocker looked back at Patty. "It's…kind of hard to talk about." said Mr. Crocker nervously and looked down. Patty smiled understandingly. "It's okay. You can tell me." she said putting her hand on Mr. Crocker's. Mr. Crocker looked back up at Patty. Patty looked into Mr. Crocker's eyes, her eyes telling him that he could trust her. Mr. Crocker understood what Patty's eyes were telling him and sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you." said Mr. Crocker. "Those kids…they always…laugh at me." Said Mr. Cocker, tears forming in his eyes. Patty rubbed Mr. Crocker's hand with her thumb. "Shh Shh. There now. Its okay." said Patty comfortingly. Mr. Crocker's tears ran down his face. Patty saw this and pulled Mr. Crocker into a hug. Mr. Crocker laid his head on Patty's shoulder and cried. Patty rubbed Mr. Crocker's back comfortingly. "There there. It's okay. Now tell me, what else do those children do?" asked Patty softly. Mr. Crocker sniffled as he tried to say something. "It's okay. It's okay. Breathe. Breathe." said Patty. Mr. Crocker caught his breath and cleared his throat. "The-they d-don't appreciate my theories. (Sniffle) The-they c-call me a crackpot. (Sniffle) And the-they c-call me crazy!". After that Mr. Crocker started crying even harder into Patty's shoulder. "Mother! Why, Mother?!" Mr. Crocker cried. "Shh Shh. It's okay." said Patty still rubbing Mr. Crocker's back. After a while Mr. Crocker started calming down. Mr. Crocker sniffled. "There there now, sweetie. It's okay. I'm here." said Patty comfortingly. Mr. Crocker sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "There now. Feel better?" asked Patty. "A little bit (Sniffle)." said Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker looked at Patty then back down at his food. He decided he wasn't hungry anymore and picked up his tray. "Well I'm done eating and I'd rather not be here right now so, would you mind if we went back to my classroom?" said Mr. Crocker. "No. Not at all Mr. Crocker." said Patty with a smile. "But are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Patty concernedly. "Yes. This happens all the time." said Mr. Crocker with an annoyed look on his face. Patty frowned. "Well not as long as I'm around it won't. I'll see to that." said Patty determinedly. "You'd do that for me?" asked Mr. Crocker surprisedly. Patty smiled. "Of course I would. I like you." said Patty. "You do?! Well that's a first." said Mr. Crocker, a very happy expression on his face. "I LIKE YOU TOO!" said Mr. Crocker, spazzing out. Patty laughed. "I love it when you do that. And yes I do." said Patty laughing. Mr. Crocker finished spazzing out and looked at Patty sincerely. "_I can't believe she actually likes me!_" thought Mr. Crocker. Mr. Crocker headed towards the trash can and threw his food away. Patty put what was left of her lunch into the paper bag she brought it in and back into her purse. Patty stood up and walked over to Mr. Crocker. She grabbed his hand lovingly, breaking Mr. Crocker out of his thoughts. Mr. Crocker looked at Patty, a blush appearing on his face. Patty smiled a knowing smile and there was a pause.

Back at Mr. Crocker's classroom


End file.
